Opposites
by Blasen
Summary: Germany had survived. Winter was gone, and spring entered his world.  Taiwan/Germany pairing. Human names used. Fluff inside.


**It's become an addiction. I think I need an intervention. All I do is think up new fanfictions during class- I never pay any attention. Problem is, they stories usually just sit lamely in my documents. I think it's about time this gets out there.**

* * *

><p>It was only natural that they would clash. They were complete opposites, Germany and Taiwan. Their cultures had no resemblance. Their citizen's so different little conversation could be brought up. Even the languages spoke clearly of this difference. It was an attempt to be more diverse. To show the other nations they could get along. Simply to prove them strong and unrelenting. Ludwig was shocked to see how far it would actually go. She was simple. To the point. Her attire hung loosely off her in light waves and yet he still thought it was to tight for anyone else's eyes.<p>

China had been most displeased when he found his little sister being scandalous with Germany. A hard aspect for all the nations. Something in their relationship made no sense. Ironically, that's what drove Ludwig to Mei even more. He was her opposite. In many forms then one. Their very appearances distinguished them incompatible. It was a topic nobody expected to have. Germany was disbelieving of their unsolid relationship.

He had tried so hard not to let anyone close to him after the war. Locking himself away from what he had let himself become. The propaganda had gotten to him. His so far vigilant sights had been blindfolded. He fought for no reason. He was no hero. He fought for nothing. He had allowed Hilter to control him, and in return, ruling others. Shamefully, Ludwig had hid himself. That is until Italy showed up and Japan...he couldn't help it. They looked so weak. Then again, who was he to call another nation weak. Ludwig had sustained his efforts against England. He fought with everyone around him and he still never asked himself why.

He went along as he was told, he was Hitler's lacky, a tool. When America came, the nation born from war, Germany was defeated in little time. The county of freedom was powerful. Clever. Stubborn if anything. Alfred hardly tried and in such a little lapse of time, Germany was done for, and in the moment, Ludwig was afraid. He had never been so frightened and remorseful in his life. His people. Europe's people- suffered so much because of him. The weight of the world was on his shoulders, and instead of taking the beatings like he should have, he ran. Ran back into his house and barricaded the doors with sorrow. His hair unkept and his meticulous nature forgotten. His only companions a potato and a knife.

Then the Axis was born. How exactly, Germany really couldn't tell. Time went to fast for him. Dealing with Italy was a task all on it's own, let alone having little confrontations with America and France. It was hard, he had to admit, but he didn't want the darkness again. It would ruin him. So Ludwig went on with it. For the time anyway. He put up a good front. He battled, like usual, but, there was always something missing. Something forgotten. Lost. He yearned for it, but he couldn't find it. Then Mei came. Like a shining beacon in his dark world. Spring. Spring was here. She illumined his world in colors he could never achieve himself. Winter had passed. The dark clouds receded from the sun and the Earth shone the brighter.

At first, Ludwig was himself, or the front he allowed other nations to see. Strong, determined, exact, blunt, he was cold. Mei however, showed him such kindness that it melted him to the core. She worried about him constantly. She would arrive at his house in the middle of the night only to say that she hoped he slept well, humorously interrupting his sleep in the process. She was vibrant he came to note immediately. She showed him her world. Being so close to China, he hardly thought it was different then the actual nation himself. He never spoke a word of it to her though. He could tell. A sense maybe. An idea rooted into his mind. Maybe she wanted to be herself. One and all. Be her own country.

Ludwig drove the thought from his mind. Taiwan was beautiful. Her dark hair stretched down to the small of her back in the most perfect ways. She was gentle in speech and touch. Ludwig had never surrendered so quickly before in his life. He found himself incredibly weak against her soft hands and calm nature. He was used to rough and annoying treatments. Harsh punishments. Not gentle ones. She found this quite interesting and used it to her advantage the most she could. When he was angry at meetings, never had the nations seen her move so quickly. Her motherly attitude, the thought at first, must have kicked into over-drive and made her want to soothe the most irritable country down. They all quickly realized, that this was far from correct.

She would quickly kneel down next to the yelling nation, who paid her little attention and continued to shout at how they were all a bunch of idiots and rant on about how much they gave him heada- and then it would stop. All of it. It only took a few simple touches. Mei would rest a small hand on his tense arm and another on his clenched hand. His muscles would relax on their own record. His voice was die down to nothing but an inaudible mumble and his eyes would drive themselves helplessly from their own glaring rage at the nations to stare at the table transcendently. It was amazing. Nearly impossible. The nation's would stop their bickering and look in awe. The pure audacity of the situation made everyone speechless.

Taiwan would smile sweetly then stand up. Germany would always, of course, have a deep hue of red in his cheeks. He would relax his clenched fist and run his fingers through his slick blonde hair and sit in his chair calmly. In embarrassment, Ludwig would trace his fingers along his shirt's collar as if shading out the non-existent wrinkles and produce a light cough from the back of his throat. Taiwan would stand behind him, as if sheltering him from the sure onslaught of questions he would be receiving is her gaze wasn't so unwavering.

Germany would gaze up from the wooden table and back at the nations, awaiting for the battle of interrogation to wash over him. However, he was very surprised to see that no one immediately brought up any quires. That is, if you don't count Italy's constant babbling of confusing sentences. The county would talk so fast his poor use of English would stumble together to create some other entirely unused language that reminded Ludwg of Piglatin. France would offer Germany a revised glance with a small twitch of a smile. On a normal day, the gesture would have offended him. Was that pampered nation treating him like they had something in common? It would drive him back into a fit of rage. But Germany found himself to not have any lust for blood in mind. He was replaced with a calm intensity so new and brilliant Ludwig nearly forgot to breathe.

It was appalling. Ludwig had never felt such a tranquil moment. He barely talked through the entire meeting. On some accounts, the nations would even stop their conversing to see if Germany would respond, in which normally, he would interrupt and voice his own opinion. They had no such luck. Germany would sit back in his chair watching them with clear eyes. More observant then anyone had ever seen him. It was down right unnatural. All of these times, no questions came, as if the nations were still trying to decipher a code to find the truth.

In one particular meeting, after all the matters that desired were classified as the uttermost importance, the questions came, as Ludwig had been expecting for some time.

"So you have found _amore, mon ami_." France spoke first. Not nearly a question, but not necessarily a statement. More like a hazey observation. The nation of love would not allow such a hint to go unnoticed and would fight for Germany to admit defeat. Perhaps just as fast as he had done with Taiwan.

"I don't know what your talking about." Germany replied rather simply as Mei finally seemed to waver. France gave great notice to this as well. She was worried. Germany did seem like that calm stage was leaving and in return stress invading his posture and actions.

"Oh come on dude. We totally saw you completely go under once Taiwan touched you. Who would have thought you'd go under so quickly, bro." America managed to slip in before China interrupted rudely.

"What do you think your doing with baby sister? Have you gone insane?" China said in his usual annoying tone that made Germany more angry then stressed.

"Like I said you arschloch, I don't know what your talking about!" Germany said back with the same tone. Mei was about to lay a hand of Ludwig's shoulder when Italy finally got a hold of himself.

"Oh, Germany! This meeting was normal at first and then Taiwan went and turned you silent and turned everyone else silent and I don't know what to think Germany! How can she love someone with such awful cooking? You potatoes taste terrible-" Italy, once again, talked rather fast and Russia was quick to add himself in.

"I don't see how their relationship is really any of our business. It doesn't really matter considering they're such weak countries now-" He also got cut off by Britain, who in turn, slammed his hands down on the table in an all to Germany-like style.

"This does not concern our interference. They are allowed to do as they please as long as every thing stays peaceful, such are the reasons why we hold these meetings in the first place. I suggest we all settle down and go back home. I have much better things to be doing then listening to this useless bantering." Arthur pushed his chair in and walked away, some of the other nations quickly behind him, sensing the problematic air all around the meeting room.

After a few more insensitive comments, the other countries left as well, only having Mei and Ludwig together. Germany stood up with little grace, his pure blunt nature showing through, and looked down at Taiwan. He had never expected her to be so small, and for such a small country to worry so much about him. With a shaky hand he ran his fingers thorough his hair and cleared his throat.

"Sorry for causing the trouble. I was only trying to help and if it's not to much trouble for you could we...um...would you like to..." Taiwan never actually realized how nervous she was until she started to talk. She ran several scenarios in her head, all going through mistakes and embarrassing herself in front of the stiff nation in front of her. Oh dear, she trailed off, she didn't know what to say, or more along the lines of how to say it. She was grateful that she didn't have to continue.

"I could make dinner for you one night. I could give you a good Dutch serving, if you would like." He said, his thick accent nearly drowning her. Not that she cared. She found the way his language was so deep and roughly cut, yet held a beauty all it's own if you listened correctly. They were opposites, him and her, and somehow, they made the perfect match.

"I..would love that Germany." She replied and smiled. She noticed how he lightly choked on air at the sight. She hoped it was because of beauty and not disgust. Wait..what if it was disgust? What if he was hiding a grimace- what- what if- her thoughts didn't quite register and he made a low bow and placed his calloused hand on her soft one.

"Please, call me Ludwig." He said and laid a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. She couldn't tell if this was gentlemanly or scandalous in his country. If she saw correctly, there was a faint smirk on his lips as he turned to leave, and opened the door for her. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear in embarrassment. He must be enjoying this. There was a look of triumph on his face, or at least, she thought so.

"Mei." She stated and with a smirk herself, walked out the door in her own kind of victory. Little did she know, it was not a victory for Germany. But in truth, a pure surrender. He didn't care anymore. In his head, which would have been full of dark thoughts, of storm clouds, were now full of blossoms. Pink blossoms now filled his head as the taste of fruit filled his mouth. Germany had never felt so alive. Mei was the cause, the problem, and the solution. In amusement at his own thoughts, Germany smiled. What a troubled world he lived in.


End file.
